A cooking device is a device for cooking food using a heating source.
One type of conventional cooking device is a gas oven range, such as described in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2014-0067749 (published on Jun. 5, 2014). The gas oven range described therein includes a burner being supported by a support plate. The support plate is provided at the rear wall of a cavity of the oven.
Air heated by the burner passes through an opening in the support plate and flows into a space between the support plate and the rear wall of the cavity. An inner circumferential surface of the cavity includes an enamel coating layer to protect the inner circumferential surface of the cavity from heat or impact. However, with this configuration, the heated air passing through the opening in the support plate comes in direct contact the rear wall of the cavity, which may cause the enamel coating layer to break or damage. The present disclosure solves this problem.